Episode 5344 (10th July 2009)
Plot Eric arranges to meet the liquidation officer at the factory to dispose of the equipment. A wary Val accompanies him and tries to cover her complicity when Eric discovers he's been robbed. Eric goes ballistic and Val questions why as he’d told her the equipment was of minimal value. Val tries to raise his spirits by suggesting they can make an insurance claim, but he reminds her that he was refused a claim after the factory fire and his chances of succeeding this time are zero. As Val tries to put a gloss on the situation Eric sees through her and Val admits what she's done. Eric tells Val she has scuppered his liquidation plans as the equipment was really worth 10 grand and he has now lost everything. Meanwhile, Bob is unnerved to still sense a frisson between him and Gennie. Jamie arrives to give Bob receives a letter from Viv but he refuses to open it. Terry hears about the letter and marches Bob home to make him open it. The letter asks for Bob to visit the following day. Bob questions the formality of her correspondence and confesses that he fears Viv wants to see him to tell him their relationship is over. Elsewhere, Nicola does her best to avoid going to the antenatal class by staying late at the farm shop opening. Jimmy finally drags her away from her work and they are greeted by a sickly sweet group leader. Jimmy turns of the charm offensive with the other prospective parents but ends up insulting Nicola by imparting the grisly details of her pregnancy. Jimmy throws himself into the class and proves to be a much better pupil than Nicola who storms out in a huff. Nicola tells him she won’t be coming again. Cast Regular cast *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast *Neville Haydock - Anthony Howes *Andrew Appleyard - Patrick Bridgman *Ellen Adams - Melissa Jane Sinden Locations *Home Farm Fayre - Front garden and shop floor *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Pollard's Factory - Corridor and factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Hotten General Hospital - Antenatal classroom *Connelton View - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes